


chatzy log

by jayspn_567



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayspn_567/pseuds/jayspn_567





	chatzy log

CHATZY UNDERBAR CHAT LOG  
UNDERBAR LINK : http://us21.chatzy.com/65598972945589

❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ gets up, whining from the intense heat and gets the water, hand shaking, wondering if this is more than a fever "......" 16:40  
Glitch teleports over to the anti-void, getting her hair and clothing ready. 16:40  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( awwww so smol 16:40  
underfell sans rushes to frisk's side and helps her onto the bar's couch 16:40  
underfell sans: (waiting for the cheese tiny? lol 16:40  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) bites her lip and squirms in her seat, wanting to do something to help, but not sure on what to do. 16:41  
Tiny!Frisk: ((you'll see wink ) 16:41  
underfell sans: (....oh) 16:41  
Glitch finally is torn away from the anti-void, facing the human behind the computer, before singing her song, doing her dance that she's been practicing for a couple weeks, smiling. 16:41  
Glitch: I broke the fourth wall... Halp 16:42  
underfell sans: (oml i"M WheEZING 16:42  
Tiny!Frisk: *Instinctively punches a hole through the monitor)) 16:42  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ "W-why hot?" Pant, pant. "Fever?" Pant, pant. "Lava?" Pant, pant. She starts crying because of the heat, but you probably couldn't tell with the amount of SWEAT. 16:42  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( wtf xD 16:42  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( also, UF, I wheeze all the time. Because I usually laugh really hard, and I have asthma 16:43  
underfell sans is panicking "wtf do i do?!" 16:43  
underfell sans: (welp XD 16:43  
Glitch finished their performance, doing a little wave at the others, before teleporting back over to Grillby's, sitting in her usual spot. 16:45  
the water sausage in toriels joined the chat 16:45  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ has no clue what is happening, or what do do about it, whatever it is. She tries to wipe off the sweat and her tears, but it comes back quickly. Looks at Fell. "What's wrong?" Pant, pant. "Why am I hot?" Pant, pant. "Fever?" Pant, pant. She suddenly realizes one thing that could possibly be the reason, but pushes the thought away. 16:45  
the water sausage in toriels: whoops i joined another chatzy with this name sorry 16:45  
the water sausage in toriels left the chat 16:45  
Tiny!Frisk joined the chat 16:46  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( wtf xD 16:46  
underfell sans thinks 'wait a minute' 16:46  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) gives a worried look to sans 16:47  
underfell sans thinks 'does she....like me?' he looks down at frisk and starts sweating 16:48  
Glitch has her headphones, with the microphone sticking out, before pushing the mic up, saying something in another language, probably something about the two of them, because they said, "mutter, mutter, fell, mutter mutter Furisku." 16:49  
underfell sans stares at glitch "what the fuck?' 16:50  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) also stares at Glitch with a looked mixed with discuss ans agreement... 16:51  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ tries her hardest to push the thought away, but it's still at the back of her mind. Stares up at Fell, tongue out of her mouth, panting and blushing uncontrollably. Do I..... Am I...... She stops thinking about that. 16:51  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ "W-why so hot in here...?" 16:51  
underfell sans pets frisk 'what is going on' he thinks 16:52  
Glitch "just say 사랑해!" She pushes the mic back down, taking out her sketchbook again. 16:52  
Tiny!Frisk pops out of cover finally and decides to do something 16:52  
underfell sans googles whatever glitch said and looks up. 'u-uhh' 16:53  
Glitch giggles, smiling, before drawing again. 16:53  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ goes to sleep, she must've been tired. It isn't easy to sleep in intense heat. But she slept, still panting, still sweating, 16:53  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( FUCK ENTER BUTTOOOOOOON 16:53  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam): ((XD)) 16:54  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ But she slept, still panting, still sweating, still blushing, still wishing. 16:54  
underfell sans "whispers i love you" cautiously to frisks' sleeping form 16:54  
underfell sans panics 16:54  
underfell sans: blushing 16:55  
underfell sans blushing to tHE MAX 16:55  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) silently ships it 16:55  
underfell sans whimpers in fear "shit" he mutters 16:55  
underfell sans: (this has come so far oml 16:56  
Tiny!Frisk waits for a good chance to introduce themself into the roleplay 16:56  
Glitch "마지막으로!" She giggles again, seeing fell, then frisk. 16:56  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam): (ikr XD) 16:56  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ her eyebrows slowly rise "......." She sits up quickly and stares at Fell, in shock. 16:56  
underfell sans looks at tiny "wat tho" 16:56  
underfell sans: "OH SHIT YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING" 16:57  
underfell sans: (fuck 16:57  
Glitch "c'mon frisk, it's obvious you like him too..." They mutter this, still drawing in their book. 16:57  
Tiny!Frisk quickly pops their head back in the mouse hole 16:57  
underfell sans is staring at everyone else "uuuuhhh" 16:58  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ her eyebrows rise again. She looks down, smiling, chuckling softly. It sounds to others like she is crying. 16:59  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) looks away trying to hide her approval 16:59  
underfell sans looks down at frisk "i-i'm sorry" 16:59  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ she suddenly looks up and tackle-hugs fell to the ground, crying of happiness. She sobs. "I-I love you too" 17:00  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( AWWWWWWWWWW 17:00  
Tiny!Frisk: ((i think im the only one here not shipping it)) 17:01  
underfell sans blushing to the max. hugs frisk crying now too. "th-thank you." lovestruck 17:01  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( I AM TOTALLY SHIPPING THISSSSSSSS 17:01  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam): (( OMFG XDDDDD)) 17:01  
underfell sans: ((oml XD same 17:01  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( I am laughing irl and gasping and I think I'm gonna cry, this is beautiful 17:02  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) watches in awe 17:02  
Tiny!Frisk slowly starts making their way around the room, trying to not get noticed 17:02  
underfell sans: (same 17:02  
underfell sans: (do i have permission to post this chat to ao3 tho 17:03  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ "Why should you thank me?! You're the one who helped me....." Still wonders why the fuck she is so damn hot 17:03

❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( wait what 17:03  
Tiny!Frisk: ((archive of our own)) 17:03  
underfell sans mumbles "for loving me back" 17:03  
underfell sans: (yeah tho 17:04  
Glitch "고맙습니다!" She seems glad that they're finally together, still drawing in her sketchbook, the music playing again. 17:04  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ "I-I always have....." Is overjoyed, yet is panting more than before. "W-what is happening to me??" 17:04  
Tiny!Frisk slips around and starts approaching Sam unnoticed 17:05  
underfell sans is curious as to what glitch is drawing 17:05  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ she only has one idea of what it could be, but decides not to saw anything because she is afraid it will freak out Sans 17:05  
underfell sans hugs frisk "you're okay. you're with me" 17:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ continues hugging, panting 17:06  
Glitch is still drawing rough sketches of dancing moves, something written on the side, in another language though... 17:06  
underfell sans: ((thank god i'm the only sans XD 17:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( *say 17:07  
underfell sans: (tiny what you do 17:07  
underfell sans gently places a kiss on frisk's forehead 17:08  
Tiny!Frisk takes Sam's wallet and begins running 17:08  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) is glad that Frisk seems to be getting better 17:08  
underfell sans: ((I'M DEAD OML TINY 17:08  
Tiny!Frisk: ((THE ANT HAS UR FUCKIN WALLET BITCH)) 17:08  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( XD OMFG 17:08  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) was startled by Tiny Frisk and falls off the bar stool 17:08  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( TINY FRISK WHO IS A FUCKING THIF 17:08  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( *theif 17:08  
Glitch grabs 'little jessica' speaking angrily in Japanese, rambling on and on, taking the wallet, giving it back to sam.  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( FUCK I FUCKING SNORTED AT THAT XD 17:09  
Tiny!Frisk makes a high pitch squeak when they were caught 17:09  
Fallen_Child#9 (Sam) takes back her wallet "Th-thanks" she says the Glitch 17:09  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( AH I AM WHEEZING 17:09  
underfell sans: (SAME 17:09  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( AND I STILL HAVEN'T STOPPED LAUGING 17:10  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( *LAUGHING 17:10  
underfell sans hides wallet in his ribcage 17:10  
Glitch continued to ramble on and on, until she finally spoke in English. "Go to time out!" And then puts her in a glass jar, having tiny holes on the top so that she could still breathe, "you're welcome..." 17:10

(legit time skip)  
underfell sans: (ayyyy Jul 2  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( :3 21:42  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( your turn to answer :3 21:42  
underfell sans "n-no i'm kinda cold actually heh" 21:43  
underfell sans feels intense heat radiating from frisk "how c-can i help..?" 21:44  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ Mumbles under her breath "Y-you look pretty damn hot to me....." She snaps up. Why did she say that? And aloud? Well, it would explain his constant sweating. She screams out in embarrassment. "N-Nothing!! I-I said.... nothing....." 21:44  
underfell sans blushes and whispers "you're adorable, ya know?" 21:45  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She facepalms. "O-oh, I don't know....." She blushes and wishes she was somewhere far away, so he didn't have to watch her terrible mistakes. 21:45  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She stands up a bit straighter, and coughs. Did he just call her.... adorable? No, she must have heard her wrong. After all, how could anybody think of her as adorable after seeing all of her horrible and frequent mistakes? "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I hear you correctly..." 21:47  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( THIS IS CUTEST SHIP 21:47  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( *him 21:48  
underfell sans "you heard me right." he chuckles and looks down, placing a kiss on her forehead 21:48  
underfell sans: (IKR 21:48  
underfell sans: (i'm just like monitoring the chat in case you respond lol 21:50  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ Her forehead gets hotter, most likely burning his nonexistent lips mouth. She blushes out of control and stumbles backwards, grinning like an idiot. "O-owww...." She rubs her head, melting off the snow unintentionally. "O-oh my god...." 21:50  
underfell sans panics. "oh my god are you okay?!" he asks frantically 21:51  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She momentarily panics, not knowing if she's okay or not. She feels a huge pain in her head, but she just got kissed by Sans..... she can hardly feel it... Wait, no, it was wearing off. She does this without thinking it through, but jumps up, tackle-hugs Sans to the ground, kissing him passionately, in hopes it will relieve her severe pain. She blushes uncontrollably, but can't seem to let go. She just makes out with him, I guess. She was right. It relieved her pain. AND her loneliness. 21:54  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( BEST RESPONSE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE 21:54  
underfell sans closed the question 21:55  
underfell sans is shocked but slowly sinks into the kiss 21:55  
underfell sans: (dude that response <3 21:56  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( I just screeched "awwwwwwwwww" aloud xD

underfell sans: (sameee 21:57  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ Is sweating seriously and is probably BURNING Sans, like, really badly. Her eyes get huge. 'Wrong moment' she thinks. 'You blew it again'. She pulls away quickly. She blushes even more. "I-I'm so sorry....." Jul 2  
underfell sans "don't aplogize,. i...liked it" he blushes furiously, adding to the heat 21:58  
underfell sans: (but can i post the chat log 22:00  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She squeals out of joy but ten quickly covers her mouth with her hands. "B-but..... I-I don't want to hurt you....A-ahhh!" She puts her hand against her aching head. She whimpers loudly. "H-heal?!" She groans. 22:00  
underfell sans puts his phalanges to frisk's forehead and heals her 22:01  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She suddenly pulls her hand away, wincing. "O-ow!! M-My hand got burned!! What is happening to me.....?" She smiles, relieved her headache is over, but she still feels like she is swimming in magma, despite the fact that she is in the snow. All snow within an inch has melted. 22:02  
underfell sans: (want me to make you an admin?) 22:02  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( yeah 22:02  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( yaaaaay I've never been an admin in another room :3 22:03  
underfell sans: (idk how to do that i'll just trust u w/the password i guess Jul 2  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( okay :3 22:04  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( makes sense xD 22:04  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( yaaaaaaay 22:05  
underfell sans uses magic to create a cold bubble around them "b-better?" he breathes 22:05  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( I GOT A NEW HAT 22:05  
underfell sans: (lol u wild 22:05  
underfell sans: (hat? 22:05  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( yeah my ADHD medicne is wearing off :3 22:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( my avatar! I GOT A HAT  
underfell sans: (lol u wild 22:05  
underfell sans: (hat? 22:05  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( yeah my ADHD medicne is wearing off :3 22:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( my avatar! I GOT A HAT 22:06  
underfell sans: (hat! 22:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( on the guest list! 22:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( HAT 22:06  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( HAT! HET! HOT! 22:07  
underfell sans: (OH 22:07  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( that is how you tell if somebody's an admin 22:07  
underfell sans: (HATTT i sEE IT 22:07  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ She floats around the bubble, still sweating, sad she couldn't touch Fell without burning him. "H-How do you fix this?! Take me to original Alphys.... i-if there is one anywhere around...." 22:08  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( lemme ask people in the other chat if they want to be original Alphys fr us 22:09  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( *for 22:09  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( brb 22:09  
underfell sans: (okay :3

❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( mkay I asked. 22:09  
underfell sans: (thanks :3 22:10  
underfell sans: (i still can't get over the hat oml 22:11  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( IT IZ BOOTYFUL 22:11  
underfell sans inconspicuously puts on a hat 22:11  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ 22:13  
http://i.imgur.com/9GOQKBs.jpg I looked up underfell sans and found this xD  
underfell sans: I JUST REFERENCED THAT IN THE OTHER CHAT OML 22:13  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( xD 22:14  
underfell sans: i'm wheezing 22:14  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( I have been wheezing all day 22:14  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( asthma :3 22:14  
underfell sans: (uf!sans is 100% tongue tho 22:15  
underfell sans: (and same 22:15  
Alphys [idk what to be as her] joined the chat 22:16  
Alphys [idk what to be as her] changed name to Alphys 22:16  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀ "T-take me to Alphys..... maybe she'll know what's wrong with me...." Pushes against the bubble. "I-I can't move in this..." She chuckles. 22:17  
underfell sans found Alphys "hey frisk" he picks up frisk and walks to alphys 22:17  
[UG]Gast The Skeleton|PreCore| joined the chat 22:17  
❀Fem!FlowerFell!Frisk❀: ( aaaaaaand the bubble magically pops 22:17  
underfell sans: (oml i cot banned from the other chat XD 22:17  
underfell sans: *got 22:17  
[UG]Gast The Skeleton|PreCore|: *the lazy smoking skeleton has entered,fear me* 22:17  
underfell sans fears gast 22:18  
Alphys: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON XD 22:18  
[UG]Gast The Skeleton|PreCore|: Huw 22:18  
[UG]Gast The Skeleton|PreCore|: Hue* 22:18  
The Catalyzer | 


End file.
